Happily Ever After
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:.Tal vez, y sólo si el destino lo quería, podía escribirse un final feliz para ellos. AU-UA


No, lo único mío aquí es la trama.

Trozo de canción _I miss you_, de _Avril Lavigne_.

* * *

_-_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
_

_-_

Corría por las calles de Nagoya.

Llovía fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

Ella iba vestida de blanco. Un vestido largo, blanco y hermoso. Sí, era un vestido de novia, y sí, ella era una novia.

Empapada de pies a cabeza, con su vestido enlodado y hecho jirones de sus rodillas para abajo.

Eso no le interesaba, ella corría bajo la lluvia, empaada, sucia, llorando.

No tenía rumbo fijo aparente, sólo corría, descalza, a todo lo que sus piernas y su vestido le permitían.

-

Todo era un caos.

Ella había huído de su propia boda.

­­— Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? ­­—un moreno, el padrino de bodas, se acercó al novio.

­­— Ella estaba en lo correcto después de todo, teme ­­—derramó finas lágrimas­­—. Es evidente que aún le amo, pero sé que ella no me correspondía con su corazón. Lo hacía por no herirme ­­—se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano­­—. He sido estúpido todo este tiempo al darme cuenta de que ella no era en realidad para mi, ¿cierto? ­­—miró al moreno, repentinamente serio­­—. Debes encontrarla, no te perdonaé si algo le sucede

­­— Gracias

El moreno le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y corrió fuera de la iglesa.

En seguida se empapó. Nagoya era una ciudad grande y debía apurarse a encontrarla.

-

No sabía dónde estaba, tampoco le importaba.

Lo único que sabía es que estaba en una plaza, y que todavía llovía a mares.

Había tropezado con una roca, o algo así, y cayó al suelo, raspándose las manos y pantorrillas.

­­— Lo único que faltaba ­­—miró sus manos; el agua limpiaba todo rastro de la poca sangre que había aparecido—. Soy tan estúpida, tan estúpida ­­—la angustia se agolpó en su garganta­­— ¿Qué he hecho?

Alzó la mirada al cielo, cerrando sus jades, disfrutando del repiqueteo de la lluvia en su rostro.

­­— ¿Sakura?

La muchacha en seguida abrió sus ojos y miró a quien le había nombrado. Era él.

­­— Sasuke...

El aludido le sonrió, aliviado de encontrarla a salvo. Se acuclilló, quedando a la altura de ella.

­­— Mírate; tu peinado se ha deshecho, tu vestido se ha arruinado, y tu maquillaje se ha corrido. Te ves espantosa

­­— Tú sí que ayudas ­­—ironizó­­—. Eso no interesa, me odiará

­­— Él lo entiende ­­—la tomó por el mntó suavemente­­—, siempre lo supo, de alguna forma ­­—limpió con su pulgar el recorrido del rimel corrido­­—. Y no te odia

­­— Eso lo hace aún peor. Debería odiarme, soy una maldita ­­—cerró sus ojos verdes.

­­— Oye, no eres ninguna maldita. Si te hubieses casado con él sin amarlo, ¿crees que serías feliz? ¿Crees que él sería feliz?

Sakura abrió sus orbes. Se encontró a Sasuke demasiado cerca, y los colores no tardaron en llegara a su rostro.

­­— Yo...

Tomó el rostro del Uchiha instintivamente entre sus manos, y acortó la distancia.

­­— Sas­­—no terminó, ya que el moreno había atacado sus labios.

Un beso suave, delicado, porque así era Sasuke y así lo necesitaba Sakura.

La muchacha rodeó el cuello de Uchiha como respuesta, y éste tenía sus manos en la cadera de ella.

Al separarse, ambos estaban sonrosados.

Había dejado de llover; las nubes se corrían y despejaban tenuemente el suelo, dando paso a pocos haces de luz.

Sakura rió­­— ¿Sabes? Creo que sé quién es el hombre indicado. Tan tarada, no lo ví antes

­­— Oh, ¿quién es? ­­—sonrió de lado.

­­— Uhm, se llama Sasuke ­­—él se levantó y le tendió la mano. Ella aceptó; su vestido pesaba demasiado debido al agua que habá absorbido.

­­— ¿Lo conozco? ­­—le robó un beso fugaz.

­­— De seguro que sí ­­—su semblante se volvió más serio­­— ¿Naruto, qué pasará con él?

­­— Él lo entendía incluso antes de que todo sucediera Ya verás que encontrará a alguien que lo soporte

-

­­— Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? ­­—preguntó una muchacha de ojos ópalo.

­­— Eh... si, eso creo. ¿Sabes? Yo lo sabía Hinata, era muy obvio. Gracias por preocuparte

­­— Oh, por nada ­­—le sonrió­­—. Sabes que estoy para cualquier cosa

­­— Tu sonrisa es muy linda, y el color del vestido de madrina combina con tus ojos. Bah, debo estar loco

­­— Gra­­-gracias

-

Quizá era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para cuatro personas, dos parejas.

Tal vez y sólo si el destino lo quería, podía escribirse un _final feliz_ para ellos...

-

-

* * *

**N/A:** Idea, súper pero súper vieja.

Luego de leer un poco de gramática, descubrí que los guiones que usaba (-) eran cortos y no eran los correctos, so, ahora uso el guión largo (—) Sé que debe usarse la raya (aún más larga que el guión largo, valga la redundancia) pero mi Word no puede hacerla D:

*cara de gato con botas* Los review no matan a nadie, es más, está científicamente comprobado que dan longevidad (?)

_M.C._


End file.
